The invention relates to an artificial flower which contains an integral gift member. More particularly, the invention relates to an artificial flower with an integral gift member comprising an artificial flower, an adapter for holding gift member, and a gift member. The gift member can be any one of a number of special, or thematic, items such as miniature bottles of a beverage, golf balls, cigars, gift containers, jewelry, or any other small items.
Flowers are often given as gifts to recipients on special occasions, or at times thought to be appropriate by the giver. Flowers are also often utilized for decoration. Flowers are often utilized in arrangements that may include various types of greenery, various types of flowers, or combinations of each. Natural flowers and greenery are often utilized for such gifts; however, natural flowers are subject to a number of undesirable features. Natural flowers have a limited lifetime, and the recipient must dispose of natural flowers after they have begun to decay. Artificial flowers are therefore often utilized instead of natural flowers. Such artificial flowers may be fabricated from silk, plastic, fabric, nylon, rubber, or other materials. Artificial flowers are well known in the art.
Whether natural or artificial flowers are utilized as gifts or decoration, they are typically viewed as simply decorative in nature. The value and appeal of a gift of flowers is usually based upon the recipient's reaction to the type of flower chosen, the quality of the flowers presented, and the beauty of the arrangement. These valuations on the part of the recipient are subjective in nature and difficult to anticipate, creating a problem for the giver. As the flower arrangements typically given are generally acquired at a cost to the giver, the giver would benefit from being able to tailor the flower arrangement to the intended recipient based upon knowledge of the recipient's habits, hobbies, likes, and other personal information, and thereby eliminate the uncertainty of whether the recipient will appreciate and enjoy the particular flower arrangement chosen by the giver.
In light of these difficulties, givers are usually left with limited options available to provide some tailoring of the flowers for a particular recipient, such options usually being limited to the type of flowers chosen or the style of the floral arrangement. Such options for tailoring the flowers are typically not specific to a particular recipient, with the result that the giver often gives a gift of flowers that are not specifically tailored to the particular recipient.
Floral arrangements are often utilized as gifts for special occasions. Exemplary occasions may range from wedding anniversaries to birthdays and other like special occasions. Furthermore, floral arrangements are often utilized to provide decoration for gatherings and are thus used as decorative table center pieces, for example. Exemplary gatherings include banquets, weddings, parties, awards ceremonies, and the like. It is often desired that the floral arrangements utilized as gifts or table center pieces contain elements of design such that a specific theme is emphasized based upon a particular event or circumstance. For instance, an awards ceremony for a golf tournament may have table center pieces incorporating a golf theme. Likewise, a gift of flowers to a spouse or significant other may incorporate miniature bottles of alcohol designed to celebrate an anniversary or other special occasion. The appeal of such floral arrangements is enhanced by adding gift members to such arrangements to provide a theme.
Over the years, there have been proposed various enhancements to arrangements of flowers, gifts, or the like in an attempt to increase the appeal of such items.
U.S. Pat. Application No. US 2004/0129665 by Cavan discloses a figurine attached to a removable cap to be used on a bottle. The cap is to be removed to allow the bottle to be discarded once the contents are emptied. The cap is then utilized as a decorative item.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,631 to Gerlinger discloses a table decoration comprising a candle, a metal wire frame which acts as a stabilizing stand, a wire coil for holding the candle, and decorative moss or the like arranged around the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,267 to Shipley discloses a candle support for flower holders comprising a tubular-shaped member slidable over a candle gripping the candle, means on the tubular-shaped member for receiving a flower and retaining liquid such a water or nutrient solution, wherein said receiving means is a dovetail groove arrangement. Flowers are thus retained and arranged around the periphery of the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,587 to Saks et al. discloses a candlestick flower arranger comprising a cup-shaped candle stick holder and a top member that slides downward over a candle placed in the center of the candle stick holder, said top member having openings circumferentially placed in the top member to receive the stems of flowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,699 to Landau discloses a floral bottle device comprising an annular coaxial flower display that is placed upon the top of a bottle, such as a wine bottle, and in which stems of flowers are embedded to provide a decorative display. The invention further comprises an interconnecting means for attaching the flower display means to the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 696,631 to Goetz discloses a refreshment receptacle and boutonniere comprising a cup mounted into the stem of an artificial flower, said cup receiving refreshment such as sherbets, ices, creams, custards, bonbons, sweetmeats, and other toothsome dainties for use in serving such items to guests. After consuming the refreshment, the guest is able to remove the flower portion of the invention to be used as a souvenir or worn as a boutonniere. The invention of the '631 patent is limited to a single flower and is not suitable for providing small gift items, and it furthermore is not suitable for use in arrangements involving a plurality of flowers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an invention that enhances the value of a gift of flowers by providing for the securing of a gift member within an artificial flower, is adaptable for use in multiple-flower arrangements, is tailorable to a specific gift recipient or to a specific theme, can be transported and stored in the same manner as the traditional artificial flower, and increases the appreciation of the gift by the recipient.
All patents, patent applications and publications discussed or cited herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually set forth in its entirety.